La Leyenda del Angel de la Muerte
by Lolichan y Lady Isis
Summary: Dos seres predestinados a estar juntos. Ninuguno de los dos es un ser completo. El es un semi-demonio y ella,es un semi-angel. Y no cualquier angel... Es el angel de la muerte.


CAPITULO VII

LA LEYENDA DEL ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**Lady Isis I y Lolichan36 **

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

VERDADES REVELADAS

Se quedó sin palabras, mientras el hermoso ser ante ella enfundaba su espada. Volvió a la realidad cuando un joven apuesto, de cabellos negros atados en una coleta baja, la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita? ¿No está lastimada?

Se fijó en el hombre que galantemente le preguntó.

- Me encuentro bien… Gracias.- Respondió con timidez. Tuvo que admitir que era un joven muy varonil y atractivo. Pero en ése instante, sintió algo en su trasero.

- ¿¿¡¡Pero… qué!!??

La mano del aquel hombre le palpaba suavemente el trasero.

Kagome sintió al momento una rabia indescriptible, pero sus refinados modales le impedían responder como era debido. Afortunadamente, una mano se estrelló con fuerza en la cara del hombre.

Quizás Kagome, como princesa, no podría golpearlo como se lo merecía ése atrevido… Pero Sango NO era una princesa.

- ¡¡Atrevido!! ¡¡Insolente!! ¡¡¿¿Cómo osa tocar así a la princesa??!! – Le reclamó, furiosa con el extranjero.

El hombre trató de regalarle su mejor sonrisa, la cual desapareció al escuchar una ronca voz.

- ¡¡¿¿MIROKU??!! ¿¿Te atreviste a TOCARLA??

Palideció y se dio la vuelta, lentamente.

- Inuyasha, querido amigo… No es lo que parece. Yo sólo verificaba que tu prometida no hubiera sufrido ningún rasguño.

La sola mención del nombre amado, hizo que Kagome buscara nuevamente verse en aquellos ojos dorados…

Se veía exactamente igual, como hace diez años… Nada en él había cambiado.

Se ruborizó. Entonces, él se acercó y empezó a observarla con detenimiento. Se inclinó hacia ella y empezó a olfatearla, desde sus cabellos, hasta su mejilla. Kagome se sintió desfallecer, al sentir su aliento muy cerca del suyo.

Clavó sus ojos en ella, inquisitivo.

- Has crecido Kagome…

Su voz y la forma en cómo dijo su nombre, hizo que su corazón latiera a toda prisa. Había soñado con ése momento. ¿Sería igual como lo recordaba?

No acertaba qué hacer… Hasta que Inuyasha le sonrió levemente.

- … Pero sigues siendo una niña tonta.- Completó el hanyou.

Kagome sonrió "Definitivamente seguía siendo el mismo". Como si le hubiera dicho un halago, se arrojó a sus brazos, sonriente y enamorada.

- ¡Oh Inuyasha! – Le dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Las mangas de su traje lo envolvieron y él, a su vez, cerró sus garras en la breve cintura de la joven. Pudo aspirar una vez más el aroma que ella emanaba de su cuello, ahora mezclado con otro aroma que a Inuyasha le pareció… delicioso.

Casi sin pensarlo, Kagome dejó acercar sus labios a los de él. Se rozaron suavemente, tal como la última vez que se vieron.

Pero la caricia no se completó. El carraspeo de Sango les advirtió que Hikawa y Moushin se acercaban. Discretamente separaron sus rostros, pero Inuyasha no soltó su agarre.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Qué alegría volver a verlo después de muchos años…! - Le dijo Hikawa, murmurando por lo bajo entre dientes:- … Con vida.

Inuyasha, con su fino oído pudo escucharlo y acercó, posesivo, aún más a su cuerpo la cintura de Kagome.

- Lo mismo digo, señor Hikawa. He regresado a cumplir con mi compromiso.

"¿Compromiso?" Kagome se preguntaba qué significaban esas palabras. La sonrisa forzada de Hikawa hizo que Moushin interviniera.

- Veo que viene acompañado esta vez, querido amigo…- Dijo, haciendo alusión al joven que lucía una impresionante marca en su mejilla… la marca de la mano de Sango:- Parece que nuestra joven Taijiya ya le dio una calurosa bienvenida. ¿Quién es usted?

- Permítame presentarme…- Le dijo el joven a Moushin:- Maestro Moushin, mi nombre es Miroku.

- ¿Miroku? – Repitió Moushin:- Mmmm… Supe que el hijo de mi mejor amigo, Kaoru, se llamaba así… pero acababa de nacer.

- ¿Hace cuanto te enteraste del nacimiento de Miroku, Moushin? – Le preguntó Hikawa, sabiendo lo distraído que solía ser su cuñado.

- Pues veamos… recibí las noticias poco después de salir de mi aldea natal. O sea que hace más o menos… ¡Veinte años!

El joven Miroku sonrió.

- Ciertamente, señor, es exactamente mi edad. Mi madre le envía cariñosos saludos.

El comentario hizo que Moushin se sonrojara, recordando a la entonces hermosa madre de Miroku pero desvió la atención de todos el que Sango notara el creciente rubor en las mejillas de Kagome, la que aún permanecía en brazos del hanyou.

- Kagome… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sango:- Pareces enferma, como si tuvieras… fiebre.

- E-Estoy bien, Sango.- Dijo Kagome, sintiendo el abrazo del hanyou más que cariñoso con ella, como un desafío hacia su padre:- Muy… bien.

Al escucharla, Inuyasha se volvió a ella. El nuevo aroma que emanaba Kagome se acentuaba provocando en él una reacción física que nunca antes había sentido. Como si lo invitara… a poseerla, a amarla.

La sola idea de poseer a tan hermosa criatura hizo que el híbrido se sonrojara y discretamente liberó a Kagome del abrazo, desconcertándola.

- Creo que deberíamos ir al palacio… Hikawa.- Le dijo al terrateniente, mientras se ajustaba su espada a la cintura.

- Bien…- Dijo Hikawa, con aire de autoridad ordenó:- ¡Sango! ¡Kohaku! ¡Se harán cargo de los restos del monstruo!

- Pero… Señor…- Empezó a decir Sango:- Es necesario que Kagome purifique los restos de la bestia, antes de depositarlos en la caverna…

La forma en cómo Sango tuteó a la princesa hizo que Hikawa la fulminara con la mirada. La joven Taijiya se apenó un poco. Kagome era casi como su hermana, pero no dejaba de ser la princesa.

- En ése caso, Hikawa… - Empezó a decir Inuyasha:- Pueden adelantarse al castillo. Yo me quedaré a acompañar a Kagome y los alcanzaremos más tarde.

Hikawa hizo un gesto adusto de desaprobación "¿Y quién se creía éste hanyou que era para dar órdenes así y disponer de Kagome?" Moushin, observando el rostro de su cuñado, supo leer sus pensamientos y tratando de calmarlo, le tomó del brazo.

"Tranquilo… Se trata de su prometido…" – Dijo en sus pensamientos:- "… Y del futuro señor de estas tierras si llega a desposarla".

Como si le entendiera, Hikawa sólo asintió y dio órdenes a sus hombres, para que ayudasen a los heridos y a los habitantes de la villa a volver a sus hogares.

"Sólo la desposará si llega a tenerla viva en sus manos" Pensaba Hikawa mientras regresaban "Y eso será si antes no la mata… para sobrevivir"

- ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto, al hacer aquél acuerdo con el hanyou, hace diez años? – Le preguntó a Moushin, mientras cabalgaban de regreso al castillo.

La expresión de preocupación contrastaba con la sonrisa bonachona de Moushin.

- ¿Te fijaste en el joven Miroku? ¡Así era yo de joven! – Le dijo a su cuñado, fingiendo que no había escuchado el comentario:- ¡Oh, por favor! Ya quita esa cara. Se nota a kilómetros que esa bestia está tan loco por mi sobrina como ella por él.

- ¡Mi hija no está loca por ése hanyou! – Exclamó el terrateniente.

- ¡Loca no… re-loca! – Le contestó Moushin:- Si se la pasaba suspirando por él por cada rincón de la casa desde hace diez años. Parecía un ángel sentada en el balcón, exhalando su alma mientras extendía sus alitas al viento, hacia el oeste.

Hikawa rechazaba la idea, negando con la cabeza, cuando reaccionó al comentario de Moushin:- Dices que… ¿Kagome extendía sus alas al viento?

- ¿Nunca la viste? – Le preguntó el monje:- En serio que deberías alejarte un poco de la bebida. Estás desatendiendo a tu hija.

Si había algo que torturaba el alma de Hikawa era la posibilidad de enfrentar a Kagome, como su propio ángel exterminador. Por eso evitaba el contacto con la chica desde su más tierna edad. No quería sufrir cuando la viera partir ni tampoco cuando tuviera que ejecutar su destino. Por eso bebía hasta embrutecerse luego de cumplir con sus deberes, para olvidar su pena.

- N-Nunca la he visto… - Murmuró:- Dime… ¿Realmente se ve…terrorífica?

Moushin sonrió con picardía. No podía creer que un padre le temiera así a su propia hija y más si se trataba del más bello y noble ángel de ternura y bondad que jamás hubiese existido sobre la tierra.

- Cuando está de buenas… parece un ángel de amor. Aunque sus alas han aumentado mucho su envergadura. Son de un negro intenso y lustroso, como su cabello… Alas de cuervo.

Hikawa suspiró. Le gustaría llegar a verla así… si no le temiera tanto.

- Pero cuando está de malas… ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! Si ya tuviera su Zampakuto* en sus manos, te decapitaría sin siquiera tocarte con la hoja, con sólo mirarte con sus ojos brillantes como rubíes encendidos, grandes colmillos, garras enormes y cuernos retorcidos…

- ¿A Kagome le salen… c-colmillos, g-garras y c-cu-cuernos? – Preguntó, sorprendido Hikawa.

- No… - Dijo Moushin, sonriendo satisfecho, seguro de haberle jugado la broma perfecta a su cuñado.

Hikawa se enfurruñó y adelantó a su caballo. Debía avisar a la servidumbre y preparar la bienvenida a los invitados esta noche.

"¡Bienvenida! ¡Keh!... Una palabra y les mandaría a cortar la cabeza… ¡A los dos!"

Mientras, en una caverna cerca de la aldea, Kagome terminaba la purificación de los restos del monstruo, asistida por Miroku.

- No sabía que también supiera de purificaciones, Miroku-sama. – Le dijo.

- Es algo sencillo, mi estimada señorita. Desde mi adolescencia estudié con monjes y me hice viajero para ayudar a todos los que encuentro a mi paso, en el nombre de Buda.

- Y también para estafar a los incautos… - Completó Inuyasha, mientras movía una enorme roca para tapar la entrada de la cueva.

- Eso no era necesario, Inuyasha-sama – Le dijo Sango:- Kagome-chan siempre deja una barrera de energía purificada sobre los restos, para evitar que los demonios sean atraídos.

- Sí, pero no faltan los idiotas humanos que creen que robando estos restos se harán de los poderes del monstruo. – Le contestó Inuyasha.:- Hay que evitar eso.

Kohaku asintió en silencio. Aunque le molestaba la presencia de los extranjeros, agradecía su ayuda. Estando herido no había sido de gran apoyo para Kagome y Sango. Si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha, quizás Kagome hubiera…

- ¡Ouch!

Kagome estaba en el suelo.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Sango, adelantándose para revisarle el tobillo:- ¡¡ ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando que ibas distraída niña?!! ¡¡Te torciste el tobillo!! ¡No podrás caminar!

Kagome estaba roja. No podía decirle a Sango que iba completamente embobada al lado del amor de su vida, admirándolo, perdiéndose en sus orbes doradas y su sedoso cabello plateado, sintiendo su mano perderse en la suya mientras la llevaba e imaginando su cuerpo musculoso, tal como lo recordaba cuando tomó aquel baño con él… Hace diez años.

_Su cuerpo… Sin ropa_.

Era obvio que no iba a fijarse por dónde caminaba con tales pensamientos en la cabeza.

- ¡Ven acá! – Le dijo Inuyasha:- ¡Yo te llevaré!

Y sin decir más, la colocó sobre su espalda. Kagome se había quedado muda, así que reaccionó cuando ya estaba sobre la bien formada espalda de Inuyasha.

- ¡Oh! G-Gracias… - Dijo, tímidamente, mientras se abrazaba a sus hombros y hundía su nariz entre el cabello de él. Olía muy rico. A madera fresca y a flores silvestres, probablemente por bañarse en el río.

El corazón de Kagome latió con fuerza, pero sólo fue percibido por el hanyou. Iba a preguntarle si se sentía mal, cuando el delicioso aroma se acentuó aún más en sus sentidos, amenazando con aturdirlo… y exacerbarlo.

"No soy tonto. _Éste aroma _lo emana Kagome desde el momento que me vió y me abrazó. Es el mismo aroma que emiten las hembras cuando quieren atraer a los machos hacia ellas. Pero el viejo Myoga me dijo que debo tener cuidado con ella, sobre todo, porque es la reencarnación de un espíritu superior. Kagome no es humana".

"… _Kagome no es humana"._

De esta forma, Kagome descubrió que poseía la telepatía. La facultad para leer los pensamientos de los demás. Sus poderes estaban despertando. "_¿Qué querrá decir con esto?"_

En el castillo, Kagura sabía más o menos lo que estaba pasando. Su enlace mental con Kagome le comunicaba sus emociones, pero no sus pensamientos. Sabía que la chica estaba excitada y muy enamorada del híbrido, pero desconocía la razón por la que, en ése momento, sus emociones expresaban confusión y cierta tristeza.

"_¿Acaso soy menos que una humana por tener éstos poderes? ¿Qué querrá decir con __**Éste aroma**__? ¿Acaso huelo mal? ¿Quién es Myoga y porqué le dijo que debe tener cuidado conmigo? ¿Soy un espíritu reencarnado? ¿Quién soy?_

Un aroma claramente salado neutralizó el delicioso aroma de Kagome.

- Miroku…- Dijo Inuyasha:- Adelántate con Sango-chan y Kohaku-kun al castillo. Nosotros los alcanzaremos después.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente… picarón? – Le dijo Miroku, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

- Romperte la cara si no quitas esa expresión, pervertido.- Le contestó al joven monje:- Ya sabes que no soy como tú. Sólo quiero un rato a solas con Kagome. Necesitamos hablar.

Ante la amable invitación a retirarse, Miroku sólo asintió y se despidió con la mirada de Kagome. Sango lo había escuchado e hizo lo mismo. Los tres se alejaron hasta perderse de vista. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Inuyasha fue una sonora bofetada y la voz de Sango exclamando: ¡Hentai!

Ya a solas, Inuyasha bajó a Kagome de su espalda.

- ¿Puedes apoyarte, Kagome?

Ella sólo asintió. Entonces él le tomó la barbilla y la levantó, para perderse en la más hermosa mirada de chocolate. La mirada de sus sueños.

Pero había humedad en esos ojos y las traviesas líneas indicaban que las lágrimas ya empezaban a secarse sobre las tersas mejillas de la chica. A Inuyasha le pareció tan hermosa y tierna, que no pudo evitar acercar sus labios y, así como un cachorro, trató de consolar a Kagome lamiendo sus mejillas. No sabía otra forma de acariciar.

Kagome lo tomó como un gesto muy tierno… y sensual.

- Gracias… - Le dijo, sintiéndose reconfortada.

- De nada.- Le respondió. Entonces la levantó con ambos brazos, como un recién casado en su noche de bodas y la llevó hasta al pie de un hermoso árbol. Ahí, la dejó suavemente sobre la hierba y se sentó a su lado. La charla iba a comenzar.

- Diez años son muchos, Kagome.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Para ti sí lo son. Mírate. Ya eres toda una mujer.

Kagome se ruborizó al escucharlo.

- En cambio, para ti, parecen haber sido sólo cinco minutos. Te ves tal y como te recuerdo.

Inuyasha sonrió, comprensivo.

- Yo soy un hanyou, Kagome.

- ¿Hanyou?

Inuyasha suspiró. La charla iba a tardar.

- Mi padre era un poderoso demonio, un inuyoukai y mi madre… era humana.

"_Ahora entiendo"_

- Por eso eres tan hermoso.- Comentó la chica, acercando su mano hacia el cabello de Inuyasha.

Éste se ruborizó, respondiendo prontamente, mientras esquivaba la mano de la chica:- ¡No tonta! ¡Por eso soy tan fuerte y poderoso! ¡Más que cualquier humano!

"_Pero menos que un demonio"_

Kagome bajó la mirada. Recordaba esa parte. Esa noche, conoció a Inuyasha con el cabello negro y apariencia humana. Al amanecer del día siguiente, lucía tal cual lo tenía enfrente. Levantó lentamente su mirada sobre el pecho de él y lo que encontró le arrancó una sonrisa.

- ¿Así que aún lo conservas?

Inuyasha tomó el rosario con sus dedos y también sonrió.

- Fue una de las cosas que continuamente me recordaban que debía volver y cumplir mi promesa a ti.

"_Mi amor… mi pequeña amada_."

Kagome se sonrojó al percibir con claridad el pensamiento del hanyou.

"_Él… siente amor por mí."_

- Inuyasha…

Él fijó sus bellos ojos en la mirada achocolatada, mientras se acercaba a ella con movimientos felinos y suaves...

"_Yo… quisiera_…"

Kagome le extendió los brazos, así como hace diez años… la última vez que se vieron…

Inuyasha la abrazó mientras Kagome le tomaba el rostro con sus suaves manos y acercaba sus labios de rosa a los suyos.

"_Mi amado Inuyasha…"_

"_Mi hermosa Kagome… mi ángel mortal… "- "¿Ángel mortal?"-_

"_Quisiera morir besándote… y haciéndote el amor…"_

"… _Haciéndote mía…"_

El enterarse de tales pensamientos, erizó la piel de Kagome, excitándola al visualizar, desde los pensamientos de Inuyasha, el roce de sus cuerpos…

Definitivamente… estaban enamorados y la espera había sido mutua.

Sus labios se encontraron. Primero tímidamente, luego empezaron a acariciarse. Su instinto los guiaba. Inuyasha sentía amor, y por primera vez, estaba correspondido en la misma intensidad.

Kagome sentía que desfallecía. Los labios de Inuyasha eran como los recordaba y la complacían por completo. Empezó a excitarse y un extraño calor subió desde su vientre hasta su cabeza, pero lo tomó por algo propio de la emoción por encontrarse con su amado.

Pero no se trataba de eso.

El instinto de Inuyasha lo hizo retirarse levemente, para recuperar el aliento.

Pero lo que vió, a cualquiera le hubiera helado la sangre… menos a él.

Se llenó de orgullo.

Ante él, el más hermoso y mortal ser había desplegado sus negras alas y convertido en rojo fuego el dulce chocolate de sus ojos.

Y estaba enamorada…

_De él_.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!

El grito de Kagura sorprendió a todos. La servidumbre, asustada, detuvo los preparativos del banquete.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kagura? – Dijo Moushin, furioso, mientras entraba de golpe en la habitación de la sacerdotisa.:- ¡Estamos preparando el festín de esta noche y tú das gritos de loca! ¿Qué no puedes lograr un orgasmo normal como cualquier mujer?

La vulgar broma no hizo mella en la sacerdotisa. Se levantó del manto de meditación y se dirigió hacia el monje.

- ¡¡Eres un idiota!! ¡¡Por dejar sola a Kagome con ése híbrido ya se adelantaron los acontecimientos!!

- P-Pero… ¿Y el banquete?

- ¡¡No hay tiempo para banquetes!! ¡¡Kagome acaba de despertar casi TODOS sus poderes…!! ¡¡¡Y NO TIENE PUESTOS SUS COLLARES!!!

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Si los rompe a cada rato. No sabes hacer collares de sumisión, Kagura. - Le dijo Hikawa, acercándose a la pareja.

- Lo siento mucho Hikawa. Preparaba otro collar para cuando volvieran. Pero no esperaba que el híbrido regresara tan pronto. – Se disculpó con el terrateniente.

Hikawa suspiró:- Bueno, lo único que queda por hacer es esperarlos…

- E informarles de los que les espera.- Completó Kagura.

- Una elección difícil... – Concluyó Moushin. Hacia él, se dirigieron las miradas inquisitivas de la sacerdotisa y su cuñado. Éste se desconcertó al sentir tales miradas.

- Bueno, alguien debe decidir entre carne de res, cerdo o pollo ¿No creen?

Venita resaltada en la frente de Hikawa y enorme gota en Kagura.

- ¿Moushin?

- Mmmm… sólo bromeaba para liberar las tensiones, cuñado.- Se disculpó el monje.:- Por cierto ¿Qué haremos con Miroku?

- Si quiere acompañarlos es su problema. Sango ya sabe que cuando llegue el momento, a ella le corresponde estar al lado de mi hija como su guardaespaldas.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Sólo quedaba esperar a la pareja.

La cual no tenía planes de volver pronto.

Sobre el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha estaba Kagome, con el torso descubierto y dejándose acariciar por los labios de su amado, mientras sus alas se desplegaban y replegaban a cada beso, caricia o mordisco en sus senos.

Inuyasha la acariciaba con sus manos por la espalda. Sus dedos habían encontrado el nacimiento de sus alas y descubierto que una delicada caricia entre las primeras plumitas desataba un excitante cosquilleo en la chica, encendiendo de deseo aún más sus rojas pupilas.

- ¡Ahhh… Inuyasha!

- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Le preguntó con una voz tan ronca y sensual, que más bien parecía una invitación.

- N-No.- Jadeó con deseo.

Sus sentidos estaban muy excitados y, por lo mismo, muy perceptivos. Una leve brisa llevó hasta ellos un aroma intoxicante.

Kagome reaccionó al instante al percibir la energía negativa, recuperando la cordura. Con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos de Inuyasha y jaló de ellos suavemente para llamar su atención.

- Espera Inuyasha… ¿Hueles eso?

- Tu aroma es delicioso Kagome, me gusta.

- Mi aroma no, Inuyasha… ése _otro aroma_.

El tono usado por Kagome hizo que Inu se concentrara y pudo percibirlo.

- ¡Grrrrr! Naraku… - Gruñó enfadado.

- ¿Quién?

Volteó a ver a Kagome. Aún no esperaba tener que contarle sobre Naraku.

Pero el muy maldito se acercaba. Por el olor, estaría a uno o dos días de distancia. Tal vez menos. Debía actuar rápido.

- Kagome… Yo quisiera…

"… _Hacerte el amor en este momento, pero creo que se acerca alguien peligroso y no quiero exponerte. Ya perdí a alguien por confiar en su fortaleza. No volveré a confiarme. Debemos dejar esto e irnos…"_

- Lo sé Inuyasha, yo también percibo el peligro… - Le dijo, retirándose de su pecho y plegando sus alas para acomodarse el kimono.:- Sólo quiero saber una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Le preguntó el híbrido.

Tres simples palabras que lograron lo que no hizo la apariencia de Kagome. Helarle la sangre.

- ¿Quién es _**Kikyo?**_

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Las frases "_Entrecomillas y en cursiva"_ son los pensamientos que Kagome tiene o que logra "leer" de sus interlocutores. Aún no desarrolla bien esta facultad. Las que sólo están "Entrecomillas" son los pensamientos de cada personaje.

N/A 2: Espero que KagLoveInu lo comprenda, pero no puedo negarle el crédito a mi hermana y menos cuando es ella la que está aportando la historia desde hace cinco capítulos y todavía la redacta. Yo sólo verifico que la continuidad se mantenga – A mi me toca el siguiente capítulo- .Te quiero amiga y espero pronto tener noticias tuyas y que te reintegres al equipo. Hasta entonces, volveré a acreditarte como autora. Gracias por tu comprensión. Te estaremos esperando. Un beso.


End file.
